cube_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
Achievements Since the 2.1 update on cubecraft achievements have been added, to make the game more interesting. There are achievements for various different games. Skywars In skywars there are 23 achievements *The gunshow (150 experience, 100 points) **Have 15 bows in your inventory at one time *The starved (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game without eating *The armorless (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win without putting on any armor *The pacifist (250 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Win without dealing any damage to anyone *Cement Shoes (300 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win without sprinting *Oops (50 experience) **Walk into lava *Terrible Builder (150 experience, 50 points) **Win a game without placing a single block *Throwing knife (100 experience) **Throw a stone sword *Just horsing around (150 experience, 25 points) **Sneak 100 times in 1 game *Wrong person (50 experience) **Shoot yourself with a bow and arrow *Long time (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Play for 10 hours in total *Mining diamonds (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Mine 15 diamonds in 1 game *Revenge (200 experience, 50 points) **Set up your oppenent so that they die within three seconds of you dying *Hawk Eye - Superhero Week Special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game, using the Hawk Eye kit *Batman - Superhero Week Special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game, using the Batman kit *Aquaman - Superhero Week Special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game, using the Aquaman kit *Thor - Superhero Week Special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game, using the Thor kit *Joker - Superhero Week Special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill 3 people using the joker kit in 1 game *Awesome Winner (10 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win your first game of skywars *Getting addicted (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Get 10 wins in skywars *Totally addicted (500 experience, 50 points, 2 Cubelets) **Get 100 wins in skywars *Skywars attacker (1500 experience, 500 points, 3 Cubelets) **Get 1000 wins in skywars *Sky warrior (10.000 experience, 5000 points, 5 Cubelets) **Get 10.000 wins Survival Games *Katniss Everdeen (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill 5 people in 1 game *Fatniss Everbean (150 experience) **Eat one of every food in one game *Pacifist (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win without dealing damage to anyone *There were chests? (300 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game without opening a chest *Armourless (200 experience, 100 points) **Win without putting armour on *The starved (150 experience, 50 points) **Win without eating *Almighty spud (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill someone with a potato *Hard work (300 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win without sprinting *Deathmatch sucks (150 experience, 50 points) **Win without going into deathmatch *Point blank (100 experience, 50 points) **Shoot a player with a bow from point blank range *Survivor (10 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win your first game of survival games *Tactical surviving (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win 10 games of survival games *Bloodthirsty (500 experience, 50 points, 2 Cubelets) **Win 100 games of survival games *Slayer (1500 experience, 500 points, 3 Cubelets) **Win 1000 games of survival games *Survival champion (10.000 experience, 5000 points, 5 Cubelets) **Win 10.000 games of survival games Ultra Hardcore *Oops (50 experience) **Walk into lava *An apple a day (200 experience) **Eat a golden apple *It's just not good enough (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Eat a notch apple *Nosey (150 experience, 50 points) **Trade with a villager *She turned me into a newt (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Get poisened, damaged, slowed or weakened by a witch *The iron curtain (500 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game on full health *Ironic end (300 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill a player with a golden apple *Fire power (250 experience, 100 points) **Enchant a bow with flame *This isn't skywars (100 experience) **Reach the top of the world *Beastmaster (200 experience, 50 points) **Tame a wolf or an ocelot *Epic battle music (250 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Play a music disc at deathmatch *Hardcore survivor (10 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win your first game of ultra hardcore *Adapting to surviving (500 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win 10 games of ultra hardcore *Hardcore (5000 experience, 200 points, 3 Cubelets) **Win 100 games of ultra hardcore *Minecrafter (50.000 experience, 2000 points, 6 Cubelets) **Win 1000 games of ultra hardcore *The ultimate achievement (500.000 experience, 20.000 points, 10 Cubelets) **Win 10.000 games of ultra hardcore Team Skywars *No man left behind (200 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Win a game without losing a teammate *Armourless (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game without putting on any armor *Invicible (350 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game without taking any damage *Club boots (100 experience, 50 points) **Get everyone on your team to wear leather boots *Team architect (150 experience, 100 points) **Place 500 blocks in 1 game *Butcher (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill 5 players in 1 game *Didn't need to help (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game without anyone on your team killing an enemy *Eggspert shot (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill 2 players using eggs in under 10 seconds *That was close (200 experience, 50 points) **Kill a player finishing on half a heart *Executioner (200 experience, 50 points) **Kill 200 enemies in total *Human torch - Superhero week special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game using the human torch kit *Hulk - Superhero week special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game using the hulk kit *Flash - Superhero week special (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game using the flash kir *Team win (10 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win your first game of team skywars *Aerial survival (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win 10 games on team skywars *Anti gravity winner (1000 experience, 50 points, 2 Cubelets) **Win 100 games of team skywars *Team worker (5000 experience, 500 points, 3 Cubelets) **Win 1000 games of team skywars *Team sky warrior (10.000 experience, 5000 points, 5 Cubelets) **Win 10.000 games of team skywars EggWars *Egg beater (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Kill 50 players in total *To make an omelette... (250 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Destroy 50 eggs in total *Humpty dumpty (250 experience, 50 points) **Make 3 players fall to their deaths in 1 game *Scrambled eggs (250 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Destroy 2 eggs in 1 game *Empty nester (150 experience) **Win the game after your egg is destroyed *Birds of a feather (300 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Win with your whole team still alive *The yolk's on you (200 experience) **Get an enemy killed within 5 seconds of you dying *Newly hatched (10 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win your first game of eggwars *Coming out of your shell (150 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win 10 games of eggwars *Free ranged (1000 experience, 50 points, 2 Cubelets) **Win 100 games of eggwars *Taking flight (5000 experience, 500 points, 3 Cubelets) **Win 1000 games of eggwars *Those aren't chicken eggs (10.000 experience, 5000 points, 5 Cubelets) **Win 10.000 games of Eggwars Arcade Spleef *Shovel-less (150 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Win the game but don't break a single block in spleef *I don't need this (200 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win bow spleef without shooting a single arrow *Pasta (150 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Don't like eating pizza, don't break any of it, but still win *Didn't eggspect to win (250 experience, 2 Cubelets) **Don't shoot a egg in the whole game, and win *Professional archer (25 experience, 20 points) **Shoot yourself with an arrow in bowspleef *What happens now (50 experience) **Try to fall out of the lobby, before the game has even begun *I'm so hungry (100 experience, 25 points) **In pizza spleef, win a game, but don't eat any of the toppings *Can't be bothered (100 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game, without sprinting *I'm too tired (100 experience, 1 Cubelet) **Win a game, without jumping *That wasn't meant to happen (50 experience) **Fall out in the 5 second countdown, before the game begins *First to fall (25 experience) **Fall out the arena before everyone else *Block breaker (50 points, 200 experience) **Break 150 blocks in a single game *Bow crazy (50 points, 150 experience) **Shoot 100 arrows in a single game *Eggcelent (30 points, 250 experience) **Shoot 250 eggs in a single game *The block destroyer (100 points, 500 experience) **Break a total of 10.000 blocks *Shell canon (100 points, 500 experience) **Launch 10.000 eggs in total *Archer (100 points, 500 experience) **Shoot 10.000 arrows in total *First steps (1 Cubelet, 10 experience) **Win your first game of spleef *Getting good (1 Cubelet, 150 experience) **Get 10 wins in spleef